oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordSherbet
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Mage Hybrid (talk) 10:55, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Issue Are you sure it wasn't your connection having issues? There's no entries from you in the abuse filter so it wasn't anything I could see. 15:31, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : No, my connection is fine. Only when I click 'save page' during editing do I start getting an issue. N.B. A page I created did get some racist "humour" added to it but I undid it, so that shouldn't be causing any problems now. : I am new to this Wiki so hopefully I'm not just being stupid and doing something wrong. : LordSherbet (talk) 15:47, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Can you get a screenshot of this? It's odd that I've never heard about this before. 15:58, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Very strange, just noticed that my first edit has gone through now (Windmill), even though it was taking so long that I either had to cancel and discard my edits or it would come up with an error. The second edit didn't go through although I just tried again a second ago and it went through fine (Leela). It must have been some temporary problem to do with servers or connection, your guess is better than mine... :::Either way it doesn't really matter, they were only minor edits anyway. :::While you're here, should I label these articles as stubs, as they're both short and it feels like more can be added to them. :::Thanks for your quick responses by the way. :::LordSherbet (talk) 16:10, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sure, go ahead. 16:15, May 26, 2015 (UTC) F2p Melee Hey I noticed you contributed heavily to the melee F2p guide, please have a look at my updates and see if any revisions are need. Thanks. 00:08, November 10, 2015 (UTC) : Hi, I'd love to help you but unfortunately I didn't create most of the content for the article, it was there before I edited it - I just made the structure a bit clearer and added a few monsters, and it just took me a few edits to get it right, hence why it seems like I added a lot of content. From my inexperienced perspective, it seems that you've done a good job adding stuff to the article, but it looks like it might need some restructuring to be made clearer to read (and to meet the quality standards or whatever), however, you'll be much better off asking one of the admins (like Spineweilder, Mage Hybrid etc.) for their opinion. : LordSherbet (talk) 18:24, November 13, 2015 (UTC)